


Grosse Pointe Arkadia

by redfern_14



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfern_14/pseuds/redfern_14
Summary: “What the hell do you think your doing Lexa? The boss said discreet! Why did you bring that damn gun? Lexa!”Lexa is an assassin and Murphy is her partner who helps her complete missions. One day she sees a sign for her hometown while driving and has the urge to return home and see the people she left behind specifically Clarke Griffin. She just has to decide on what story she wants to tell them when they ask why she disappeared with out a trace all those years ago. And why she never took Clarke to prom.LEXA IS AN ASSASSIN WHO ENJOYS KILLING SO IF THAT IS NOT HOW YOU WANT TO SEE LEXA OR DONT WANT TO READ A STORY LIKE THIS PLEASE DONT TURN BACK PLEASE.Heavily Heavily infulenced by the movie Grosse Pointe BlankOne of my favorite movies. Watch it. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LEXA IS AN ASSASSIN WHO ENJOYS KILLING SO IF THAT IS NOT HOW YOU WANT TO SEE LEXA OR DONT WANT TO READ A STORY LIKE THIS PLEASE DONT TURN BACK PLEASE.  
> First time writing for this fandom and it is one of my favorite's.  
> I am hoping this will be a short story.  
> Please comment and let me know how you enjoy it  
> Leave Kudos

“What the hell do you think your doing Lexa? The boss said discreet! Why did you bring that damn gun? Lexa!”

 

Lexa can defiantly hear Murphy yelling in her ear about shooting the target in the leg. He is bleeding everywhere, he is also screaming loud enough for people to be curious about what is going on in this nice neighborhood house She really was going to be discreet like her boss wanted but he woke up from his nap on the couch and he started throwing everything he could at her. The lamp hit her in the head, that’s when she decided she was going to take care of this guy her way. And okay she knows she shouldn’t do it this way, she is one more strike from being on probation again. It’s just she sometimes can’t help it. She started seeing a therapist because of her issues. Specifically, the fact that killing people is the only thing that makes her feel alive. They are working on her finding other ways to find meaning in life.

“Lexa! Just you know choke him out or something okay? Do not bring more attention to the house.”

 

Murphy is set up in the house across the street making sure that she carries out the mission as well as possible. Lexa is not making sure the mission is carried out as well as possible.

 

“There is a woman walking her dog standing outside the house. Your need to shoot the mark made her stop and be nosy.”

 

“How long do you think before the cops would be here if I shot him again?”

 

As soon as the question comes out her mouth the both of them begin to panic. He is crying begging her not to kill him and Murphy is screaming in her ear to put the gun away. Both of them telling her to do things she doesn’t want to do.

 

“You want to be on desk duty again?”

 

That brings her back to her senses quickly. No, she defiantly does not want to do that again. Those three months seemed like they lasted forever.

 

“Okay yeah yeah you’re right. Murphy.”

 

Lexa locks her gun and puts it in the pack of her pants.

 

“Who is Murphy? I am not Murphy you probably have the wrong guy.” He says in between tears. He is holding his thigh, there is blood coming from where she shot him.

 

“You are most certainty who I’m looking for Mr.Witherspoon. Aren’t you the guy who has been orchestrating trades between the Wang’s and Jackson’s. Like guns between these two families really Mr. Witherspoon.”

 

“Okay who do you work for because I can tell you things. About both of them.”

 

Lexa drops on top of his torso and he tries to push her off him but he has lost to much blood and he is too weak. Her hands reach his neck and it doesn’t take long for her to finish the job. To squeeze the life from him.

“Is it done?” Murphy asks in her ear.

 

“Yeah. It’s done.”

 

“The clean up crew will be there in ten. Get back over here so we can leave.”

 

* * *

 

The two of them are packing everything up in the house. Murphy’s computers and surveillance gear and Lexa is trying to pack away her guns, her knives, and-

“You did not need to bring grenades. Jesus Christ you have problems. You know, that right?”

 

She knows that.

 

His phone rings and the both of them stare at each other. A phone call after a mission this early probably means that she fucked up. Shit! Damn it please God do not let her be on desk duty again.

 

“Hello?” He is looking at Lexa and listening to everything that they are saying.

 

“Yes ma’am… Yes ma’am. Yes, okay alright. I will yes. Alright I will contact you when we get there.” He hangs up and stares at her.

 

“I’m on desk duty again.”

 

“No, we did good. We can head back to base.”

 

The two of them are driving back to the base in quiet. There is nothing but highway and grass for as long as she can see. He drives by a sign so fast but she was able to read the exit that would lead her back home, to her home town. Arkadia. She left everything behind and hasn’t been back. She thinks about them from time to time.

“Can we turn back and make a stop?”

 

“No. We have to get back ASAP. Anya’s orders”

She sits back further in her seat and leans her head against the window. Lexa digs her phone out of her pocket and types in a name on the facebook search bar. She’s been using a fake profile for years to look at what people have been doing while she has been away. Clarke Griffin, she hasn’t posted anything in a couple weeks and that isn’t like her. She did just recently update that she was no longer dating Finn Collins on her profile so maybe that has something to do with why she hasn’t been posting that much. When goes over to Finn’s profile it seems like he has moved on from Clarke pretty quickly and is living his best life. He names the locations that he is at in every post he makes. What an idiot. Doesn’t he know that people can know where he is and find him… and hurt him. She has thought about hurting him a lot more recently. She has also been talking about that with her therapist.

“Lexa don’t pout okay. You did good today, I’m sorry we can’t stop. I’ll make sure to let Anya know that.”

 

“Thanks, Murphy.”

 

* * *

 

“I just cannot stop thinking about her doctor. I’ve even been dreaming about her.”

 

“I am going to have to remind you that I am not your therapist.”

 

She turns her head from where she is laying on the couch to look at Dr. Kane. He is resting his head in his hands and his whole-body language reads that he is annoyed. About three weeks ago she explained to him what she did for a living and it has ruined their relationship. He was helping her so much and by her sharing this one detail of her life it has ruined their working relationship.

“You are the only one who understands me Doc, the only one who can help me.”

 

“I cannot help you! I’ve been telling you that. I do not feel safe working with you.”

 

“Do you think that I should go see her?” He isn’t answering her, “You live in Alexandria, don’t you?”

 

“See! This is exactly why I can’t work with you!” He says loudly, “I don’t feel safe!”

 

“I was just kidding, joking Doc… can you please answer my question and help me?”

 

Kane sighs, “Maybe this is your sub-conscious telling you that there is something that you need to tell this girl or is there unfinished business that you have at this town maybe?”

 

“I think you’re right Doc. I just have to find a way to get out of work so I can handle things. See we work well together, your advice is what I needed."

 

“Oh, you mean get out of killing people for a week?”

 

The sarcasm drips from his words. Lexa really likes him.

 

* * *

 

She arrives in Arkadia no more than a week later. Lexa hasn’t been here since she was seventeen years old. She left halfway through senior year after her mother died. A month later while she was in class at school she was called into an empty office and Anya was there standing with her back turned towards her. She came to recruit her for a secret agency. Turns out that government statewide exam that she took last year made it to Anya’s desk. Something about her psyche fitting a certain ‘moral flexibility’.  She was exactly the type of agent they were looking for. No family ties, no plans for the future, and no close ties to this town or anyone in it. She was alone, no one would miss her. She didn’t see any other opportunities and she left with Anya right then and there. Never looked back.

As she is walking through the town it hasn’t changed much. The same businesses are up and running. Families and kids still walk the streets in the late afternoon of this town. The diner, it’s still on the corner and looks like something straight from 1950. Lexa remembers the burgers they would serve her and her mouth waters just at the thought of having one again. She almost trips off the curb at what she sees on her way there.

It’s Clarke Griffin crossing the street along with her two friends from high school. Raven Reyes and Octavia Blake. Lexa ducks behind a car so that they won’t see her. The people passing by give her weird looks and laugh but she has experienced that before. When she peeks over the hood of the car she sees them enter what is the local radio station for the town. She thinks it’s also a podcast center now. Clarke has a podcast that she does weekly usually featuring Octavia and Raven. She looks so much better than the facebook pictures show. Her hair is shorter than she remembers and she has dyed it at the ends to a pinkish color. Clarke’s blue eyes look out the window of the station and Lexa is certain she has seen her. She ducks her head down so that Clarke cannot get a second look at her. She stands, pulls her baseball cap down further and pulls her jacket up to cover her face more. Lexa hurries to the diner so she can get that burger. She thought she was ready to see Clarke and talk to her, but maybe she isn’t.

* * *

 

She cannot believe what she is looking at.

 

“Hey, you, all right?”

A man asks. Lexa knows she looks utterly confused right now. She is currently standing in the parking lot of a convince store staring at the building and her mind is having a hard time wrapping around the idea of this store being here.

 

“No, I am not alright! I’m pissed, I’m hurt, my house? It was here, where is my house?”

 

“Oh, they knocked that house down years ago and built this. It was abandoned for some time.”

 

All of her things were in that house. Everything she ever had, everything that her mother had. She can’t get any pictures or her old iPod with her favorite music on it. Just everything is gone. When she enters the clerk says hello and waves at her. Lexa makes her way down the aisles looking at all the snacks and food they have. She sighs they tore her house down for a fucking convenience store. She puts her slim jim and chips on the counter to pay for.

“That will be three dollars even.”

 

“You know I really shouldn’t have to pay anything at all. You tore down my house to put this store here.”

 

“Lady I have no idea what you are talking about. Three dollars. Even.”

 

“Tear down my house and I’m paying you.” She grumbles and hands the clerk the money.

 

She has to find a new place to stay at now.

* * *

 

 

Clarke feels like she saw a ghost earlier today. She catches some wacko staring at her through the radio station window. They are looking at her from behind a car across the street. They have green eyes; her heart skips a beat and she feels hot. The only eyes that use to do that to her belong a girl from when she was still in high school. That girl skipped town and she hasn’t seen her for nine years. That girl also left her high and dry without a date for senior prom. She is still very upset about that.

“What are you looking at?” Raven asks.

“Nothing.”

Her eyes return back to the car across the street but the person who was hiding behind it is gone. Lexa Woods is most certainly gone Clarke. She isn’t looking at her from behind cars parked on the street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the nice comments for those who read and left kudos thank you so much it means a lot
> 
> Heres chapter two enjoy

She is going to speak to her, today is the day. Lexa has been sitting on a bench not far from where Clarke records her podcast. It’s early and she knows that Clarke records every Wednesday morning, she just hasn’t arrived yet. Not soon after she sees her parking her car in front of the station.

Her phone ringing makes her pull her eyes away from Clarke. The name Murphy glares at her from the screen. She sighs and answers the call.

 

“Hello?”

 

“You are the dumbest person I’ve ever met in my life.”

 

“Why would you say that?”

 

“You can’t just leave! You know who we work for?!”

 

“I’m taking a vacation.”

 

“You’ve lost your mind. Pike you know our asshole of a director wants to put YOU on the hitlist if you do not get back here. You know he hates you and would gladly send his field operatives to take you out Lexa.”

 

She sighs yeah, she knows he hates her, she isn’t sure why though.

 

“Anya has been trying to calm him down and not send the orders out but you have got to come back. You’re lucky she likes you so much.”

 

“I’ve found a reason to live Murphy.”

 

“You mean another reason besides blood-lust, torture, and murder?”

 

“A girl.”

 

“Oh, dear god there are millions of girls, I’ll ask Anya to let us have entertainment on our next mission. You need to come back.”

 

“She is special.”

 

“Lexa!”

 

She hangs up on him before he can begin yelling at her again.  She stands and her feet make their own way towards the radio station towards Clarke. Her palms are sweaty and she feels hot. Her hand shakes when she opens the door. Clarke turns from where she is sitting at the desk in front of a computer and her jaw drops.

 

“Hi.” She waves awkwardly, “Remember me? Lexa, Lexa Woods.”

 

“I know who you are.” Clarke looks her up and down.  “You aren’t dead. Wow.”

 

Something tells Lexa that Clarke wishes she were with the look on her face right now.

 

“Hi. How have you been? What’s it been eight nine years give or take. You look great. How are you.”

 

“Wanna know how long it’s been since you left me without a prom date uh I’d say nine years when May comes around. So, it’s been nine years since I’ve seen you Lexa Woods.”

 

“That’s right sorry about that. I’m, sure you looked amazing. I wish I could have gone.”

 

“Yeah I did look amazing. Why don’t you tell me about yourself Lexa?”

 

Tell her about herself. Telling her about her job seems like a bad thing to start off with but it’s all she has done since she has left town.

 

“I traveled some and did business. Currently live in California.”

 

“That’s it. I haven’t seen you since we were seventeen and that’s all you have to say.” Clarke asks confused.

 

Lexa blows air from her mouth and shakes her head

 

“I’m not that interesting.”

 

“I really would have hoped for an abduction story or something. You left town without a word.”

 

“You know life gave me some thrilling moments not many.”

 

“What do you do for business Lexa Woods?”

 

“I’m more in the freelance side of things. You know someone tells me where to go and I carry out tasks.”

 

“Clarkes eyebrows furrow “What kind of tasks?”

 

“Nothing to specific.”

 

The door opens and Clarke’s friends enter and stop when they see Lexa. She did not think that she would have this kind of reaction on people.

 

“Am I going crazy? Are my eyes okay” Octavia shoves Lexa’s shoulder

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Just making sure you’re really here.”

 

“Lexa fucking Woods. I thought you were dead.” Raven says from beside Octavia.

 

“That’s what Clarke said why would you think I was dead?”

 

“Cause you disappeared without a trace weirdo. What are you doing here?”

 

“Yeah what are you doing here?”

 

“I passed the Arkadia sign driving and wanted to visit. Did you know they tore my house down and put up a damn convenience store?”

 

They all share a look and it brings up old feelings that she hates of being left out and ignored. Not knowing what everyone else seems to know.

 

“Yeah, they tore your house down years ago. Probably should have been here to stop that.” Clarke says smartly.

 

Lexa thinks she should leave before Clarke becomes even more enraged at her over this whole prom thing. She did not know it would be this big of a deal.

 

“Well, I think I will be in town for a couple days.”

 

She says while backing out the room away from the three girls. They are still staring at her like she is some weird creature.

 

“I’m staying at the dropship inn. It’s pretty nice, I’ve never been there. Should I leave my phone number so you can call me?”

 

Raven looks at Lexa like she has three heads, Octavia is covering laughter, and Clarke just continually looks more and more pissed. She’s leaving.

 

“I’ll stop by tomorrow.”

 

Lexa leaves and closes the door behind her.

 

* * *

 

Clarke can not even believe what just happened. Lexa Woods, the girl she dreamt of strangling if she ever saw her again just showed up at her job today. She has wondered a lot about her and what happened to her. She left and no one knew what happened to her she remembers going from severely pissed off to very concerned to concerned to fucking pissed off again her emotions always changed back and forth when she thought about her. After a while she didn’t think about her as much and it didn’t hurt to think about her as much anymore. Back then she thought that Lexa was going to be the start of something beautiful something that she looked forward to and wanted badly. Clarke thinks that she always thought about Lexa because she thinks about how they could have been together. Lexa is the one that got away for Clarke.

 

“Okay that was- what Lexa Woods.” Raven can’t even complete her thought. Clarke understands.

 

“She just shows up like it’s normal? It’s been nine years with no contact from the girl.” Octavia says

 

“She has always been a little strange.” Raven saying that sentence pulls Clarke from her trance.

 

“She’s not strange.”

 

“Clarke please don’t. It was cute in high school but not anymore.”

 

"She is still fucking hot. It's not fair." Clarke grumbles. 

 

"Hey hey we are going to be here for you and make sure you do not fall down the Lexa Woods rabbit hole again." Raven says grabbing her shoulders.

 

Did they not see how good Lexa looked? It's going to be hard not to fall down that rabbit hole.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think   
> Thanks everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> I am currently taking summer classes so do not know how quickly I can update :(


End file.
